


Holy shit, indeed!

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, bored in school so ya'll get more soudam hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: wahhhhhhh soudam brainrot <33 so like have this lil oneshot/drabble or whatever it is
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Kudos: 42





	Holy shit, indeed!

Souda didn’t know how he’d gotten into this situation, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. Mostly because, currently, he had a scarf wrapped tightly around the back of his neck, roping him extremely close to the wearer of said cloth. He gulped, the air seeming frozen and yet all too warm at the same time.

In all honesty, he’d come here to simply apologize to the guy. He’d been a real dick these past few weeks, all because of a girl he wasn’t really even into. Hajime and Fuyu, of course, had quite literally knocked that information into his head. (He’d been scared Peko would come after him when Fuyu started yelling at him, but that had yet to happen.)

Then, of course, the guy started ranting about something or other that Kaz couldn’t exactly understand, and it ended in a scuffle, that ended up.. well, like this. Now, they were nose-to-nose, their breaths mingling, and Kazuichi couldn’t stop the way his stomach swam, how his heart pounded, eyes constantly flicking down. 

He made eye contact with Gundham once more, and he could see how flustered their newfound position had made him. His heterochromatic eyes were wide, and his face was as red as a cherry. The scarf he was using to keep Kazuichi close was wound taut around his neck, though it didn’t seem to be choking him.

He swallowed once more, his eyes trailing to Gundham’s lips, time freezing in place. Did he want to do this..? 

Eyes flicking back up to once again meet Gundham’s, he decided that yes, he did, to hell with any of the complicated bullshit that was bound to come after.

Kazuichi slowly took the wrist holding the scarf, breath hitching and, before he could talk himself out of anything, he jolted forward. Their noses bumped harshly, and they both hissed in pain, separating for a mere moment.

A moment too long, in Kazuichi’s mind. Fuck, he fucked it up..! Moment ruined, great job Kaz, you damn moron-!

Yet, before that train of thought could continue, he was suddenly tugged forward with the scarf, and Gundham’s lips were on his.

They were kissing.

Eyes wide, he allowed Gundham to lead, though he didn’t seem any more experienced than Kaz himself. Still, it didn’t stop the excited shiver that ran down Kazuichi’s spine, the sparks jolting in the back of his mind. His eyes fluttered closed, and his arms wrapped around the other boy’s waist, pulling them flush together.

It ended all too soon, in his opinion, when Gundham pulled away. They made eye contact once more, and all Kazuichi could say was..

“..Holy shit, dude.”

A laugh left Gundham’s throat, and Kaz felt heat pool in his face.

“Holy shit, indeed!”

**Author's Note:**

> oui


End file.
